1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a clip display hanger.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are in common use spring loaded clip members comprising a pair of facing plate members in combination with a spring urging the plate members into gripping engagement separable by pressing together a pair of upwardly angled ear-like lever members.
It is desirable to have a unitary clip member or hanger having a pair of separable engaging plate-like portions or lips which yield to separation under the pressure of a poster being inserted therebetween to be held thereby.